


Bounded

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotun sex, Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Loki gerät in Hitze, durch seine Jotun biologie, und trifft auf seine beste Freundin, in die er verliebt ist...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader





	Bounded

»Loki?« Ein lautes Rumpeln kam aus Loki’s Zimmer, und Y/N begann sich immer mehr Sorgen um ihren besten Freund zu machen.  
»Verschwinde!« Y/N entschied sich nicht auf Loki zu hören und betrat die Kammer. Der Raum war ein totales Chaos, ihre Augen suchten nach Loki. Nach einigen Minuten entdeckte sie ihn in einer Ecke sitzend, mit dem Kopf nach unten.  
»Loki?« Er hob erschrocken seinen Kopf, als er die Stimme von Y/N hörte. Loki’s Haut war blau und voller Markierungen, seine Augen waren rot.  
»Y/N, du musst verschwinden!« Loki bittet sie, bevor er knurrte. Obwohl Y/N zuerst überrascht war, näherte sie sich Loki.  
»Loki, was ist los?« Loki drückte sich an die Wand und wusste nicht wie lange er sich noch kontrollieren konnte.  
»Du musst sofort verschwinden, bevor du verletzt wirst.« Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, verlor er die Kontrolle mehr. Y/N verneinte ohne ein Wort und näherte sich Loki weiterhin. Loki stand auf und ging auf Y/N in wenigen Schritten zu. Y/N konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte und rannte zu der Tür. Loki fing sie, bevor sie die Tür erreichte und warf sie auf das Bett. Er kroch über sie. »Du weißt nicht wie lange ich dich wollte.« Er küsste ihren Hals. Y/N war erstaunt, dass er sie berühren konnte, obwohl er in seiner Jotun-Gestalt war. Seine Hände schoben ihr Kleid hoch und er kroch ihren Körper herunter. Loki küsste ihr Bein, als er es über seine Schulter hob. Y/N stöhnte und Loki ließ ihr Höschen mit seiner Seidr verschwinden. Er beugte sich herunter und leckte ihre Falte. Y/N stöhnte, als Loki seine Zunge in ihre Muschi steckte. Ihr wurde nun klar warum er Silberzunge genannt wurde. Loki saugte an ihrem Kitzler, als er zwei Finger in ihre feuchte Muschi steckte. Sie hielt ihn an seinen Haaren fest, als er seine Finger schnell in sie pumpte. Gerade als sie kommen wollte, zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und ließ von beiden die Kleidung verschwinden. Ohne Vorwarnung füllte er ihre Muschi mit seinem Schwanz und begann in sie zu stoßen.  
»Oh…Gott….Loki« Seine Stöße waren so hart, dass das Kopfende wiederholt gegen die Wand stieß und ihrer Brüste mit jedem einzelnen Stoß von Loki’s Schwanz auf und ab hüpfen. Y/N hielt sich am Kopfende fest, als Loki sich auf seine Knie setzte und ihre Beine über seine Schultern legte. Durch den neuen Winkel schlug Loki’s Schwanz noch härter und schneller in Y/N’s Muschi. Sie konnte jeden Krater seines dicken und langen Schwanzes in ihrer Muschi spüren. Y/N’s Augen rollten nach hinten, als er ihren Kitzler rieb. Sie wurde enger um seinen Schwanz herum und sein Knoten begann anzuschwellen. Nach einigen weiteren Stößen drückte er sein Schwanz in ihre Muschi, bis der Knoten in Y/N’s Muschi verschwunden war. Y/N stöhne laut und kam über ihn, das Gefühl von ihm war überwältigend, als sein Knoten gegen ihr G-Punkt pulsiert. Sein Sperma floss in sie und es schien kein Ende zu haben. Y/N’s Beine rutschten von seinen Schultern und Loki sank erschöpft auf sie. Y/N Strich sanft über sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Nach einigen Sekunden schien Loki zu realisieren, was passiert war und versuchte aufzustehen, doch konnte es durch den Knoten, der noch in Y/N war nicht.   
»Y/N es tut mir so leid. Du musst mich für ein Monster halten.« Y/N zog ihn zurück zu sich.  
»Loki, ich würde nie denken, dass du ein Monster bist und ich…ähm… es hat mir wirklich gefallen.« Y/N gestand.  
»Wirklich?« Sie nickt zustimmend und wurde rot. »Nun wenn wir ehrlich sind. Ich liebe dich schon seid langem.« Y/N küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
»Ich liebe dich auch.« Loki und Y/N küssten sich. Er drückte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und Y/N ließ ihn in ihren Mund. Loki rieb sich gegen sie, sein Knoten pulsierte in ihrer Muschi und nach wenigen Minuten kamen beide erneut. Y/N fühlte sich so voll durch sein Sperma, Schwanz und sein Knoten. Loki legte sich auf seine Seite und zog Y/N’s Bein über seine Hüfte. Loki zog die Bettdecke über beide und sie schliefen nach einigen Sekunden ein, immer noch aneinander gebunden.


End file.
